Jumeaux
by Jarleen
Summary: Un puissant démon est en ville. C'est en tout cas la rumeur qui court chez les Etres de lumieres. Tous sont mobilisés pour le retrouver avant qu'il ne répande le mal. Léo part à sa recherche mais son comportement va étrangement changer... -chap. uni


****

JUMEAUX.

**Auteur** : Jarleen  
**Date de création** : Avril 2001  
**Rating** : G  
**Droits** : Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages.  
**Notes** : La fic se passe à la saison 3 : Piper et Léo ne sont pas mariés, et Prue est toujours là.  
**Résumé** : Un puissant démon est en ville. C'est en tout cas la rumeur qui court chez les Etres de lumieres. Tout le monde est mobilisé pour le retrouver avant qu'il ne répande le mal. Léo part à sa recherche et, dans une ruelle sombre, il sent une présence. Plus tard, les soeurs ne comprennent pas le comportement étrange de Léo. Est ce lié au démon en fuite?   
  


*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  


Depuis quelques temps, Léo et ses supérieurs sont sur leurs gardes : on leur a annoncé qu'un démon rôdait à San Francisco. Léo n'est pas tranquille ; il craint pour Piper et ses sœurs, et aussi pour les innocents qui pourraient avoir affaire à ce démon. En tant qu'ange gardien, c'est son boulot de veiller sur les innocents et d'essayer de détruire les démons avant qu'ils engendrent plus de mal. Mais il y a quand même une chose étrange concernant cette entité maléfique : ni lui ni ses supérieurs ne savent rien de ce démon : son nom, sa puissance, l'étendue de ses pouvoirs… Tous redoutent le pire. Et pour justement éviter le pire, Léo et d'autres Etres de lumières sont chargés de faire des rondes pour surveiller la ville. 

Léo se charge ce matin du quartier Est de San Francisco. Il arpente la ville de long en large depuis plus de 2 heures déjà lorsqu'il a un pressentiment bizarre, qu'il ne peut pas expliquer. Il s'engouffre alors presque instinctivement dans une ruelle très sombre d'un quartier les plus insalubres de la ville. Au bout de cette ruelle, il y a un entrepôt désaffecté. La porte est entrouverte ; on dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un. Léo hésite un instant, puis entre.

Dès qu'il est entré, la porte se referme presque magiquement. Il sent une présence, qui lui paraît pourtant être double : à la fois une présence démoniaque, et à la fois une présence qui lui semble plus familière et qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis de nombreuses années. Derrière lui se tient un homme de son âge, habillé comme Léo, mais en noir, et qui lui ressemble trait pour trait : son frère jumeau… Léo se retourne et le reconnaît. Il est visiblement très surpris, comme s'il voyait une apparition.

Léo : Zack ?

Zack lui sourit d'un air maléfique.

Léo : Mais je croyais que tu étais…

Zack (lui coupant la parole) : Mort, oui. Car c'est ainsi que tu m'a laissé sur le champ de bataille en 1917…

Léo : Non, Zack, je ne t'ai pas laissé ; cet obus nous a tués tous les deux. Mais j'ai été recueilli par

Zack (lui coupe encore la parole) : Te fatigues pas, Léo. Je connais tout de ta vie post-mortem : les Etres de lumières, l'ange-gardiennage, etc. Alors dis-toi juste que j'ai eu moins de chance que toi, j'ai basculé du mauvais côté…Tu sais, ça me rappelle quand on était mômes : les jumeaux, c'était un méchant et un gentil. T'avais toujours le rôle du gentil, Léo. Ca t'a collé à la peau. Et moi… (il s'arrête de parler)

Léo : Alors ce démon qui rôde et dont on parle, c'est…

Zack : Moi. Eh oui. A ma mort, seuls les démons ont bien voulu de moi. Parce que toi, le gentil jumeau, t'as eu le droit à tous les honneurs, Etres de lumière et compagnie… T'as pas cherché à me revoir, ni même à savoir si j'étais encore en vie…

Léo : Ce n'est pas vrai, Zack, mais je croyais vraiment que tu étais mort.

Zack : Et c'est ce que je t'ai longtemps reproché, Léo. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est terminé. 

Léo : Alors qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Zack : En réalité, je suis chargé d'éliminer ces trois sorcières que tu protèges. Le "pouvoir des trois", ça te dit quelque chose, non ?

Léo (qui commence à être un peu angoissée) : Laisse les tranquille, Zack, elles ne t'ont rien fait.

Zack (souriant) : Je savais que tu me dirais ça, Léo. Voyons, ta bien-aimée, c'est…Piper, il me semble. Je me trompe ?

Léo : Mais tu ne leur feras aucun mal, ni à Piper, et ni à ses sœurs. Je veille sur elles, et il faudra déjà que tu me passe sur le corps…

Zack : C'est profond ce que tu dis là, Léo. Profond, mais ça ne m'avance à rien. 

Léo : Je ne plaisante pas, Zack. Tu devras déjà me tuer avant de t'en prendre à elles !

Zack : …Piper doit vraiment valoir le coup ! Mais tu vois Léo, c'est les trois sœurs qu'on m'a demandé de tuer. Et c'est ce que je vais faire. De toutes façons, avec quoi veux-tu les protéger ? Tes pouvoirs… Tu me fais rire, frangin ! (il s'arrête un peu, réfléchis et reprends) Mais après tout, je vais quand même t'emprunter tes pouvoirs. Tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais j'ai une mission à remplir, moi. 

A ce moment, Zack , qui se tient debout juste en face de Léo, baisse la tête, pose sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, et parvient à transférer les pouvoirs de Léo dans son corps. C'est un truc qu'il a appris avec les démons. En quelques minutes, il acquiert toutes les capacités de Léo : soigner, apparaître et disparaître, etc, en plus de sa capacité de démon qui lui permet de lancer des boules de feu. Léo supporte très mal le transfert. Dès que Zack lui lâche l'épaule, il s'écroule par terre et ne peut plus se relever. Il lutte pour ne pas s'endormir.

Zack (donnant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de Léo) : T'inquiètes pas, frérot, tu vas faire un gros dodo, et quand tu te réveilleras, j'en aurais terminé avec les sorcières…

Léo (épuisé, à bout de souffle) : Tu n'y arriveras pas…Elles sont bien trop fortes pour toi…

Zack (testant son nouveau pouvoir apparition/disparition) : Tu sais Léo, je les observe depuis un moment, et je commence à les connaître. Et puis, avec ton identité, ça va aller tout seul. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ta dulcinée et ses chères sœurs ne sentiront presque rien ; ma devise : "vite et bien."

Sur ce Zack disparaît, laissant Léo par terre, incapable de se relever. Epuisé, Léo finit par s'endormir dans un coin de l'entrepôt.

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Zack apparaît donc chez les Halliwell en pleine matinée. Il se retrouve dans la cuisine, le royaume de Piper. Celle-ci est assez surprise de le voir là à cette heure, mais elle semble très contente de cette visite inattendue. Elle fait alors une pause dans la confection du repas de midi pour aller l'embrasser, croyant qu'il s'agit du véritable Léo. Quant à Zack, c'est la première fois qu'il voit Piper de si près, et il est agréablement surpris par son baiser. Il se laisse faire et profite de l'instant, se disant que vraiment, son frère à bon goût en ce qui concerne les filles…

Piper (cessant brusquement de l'embrasser) : Léo, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es tout bizarre !

Zack (se frotte la tête, cherchant une pauvre excuse) : Oh, je…je dois être un peu malade, 

Elle le regarde, inquiète

Zack (ajoutant rapidement, mal-à-l'aise) Mais rassure toi, rien de bien méchant…

Piper : Toutes ces gardes ont dû t'épuiser, Léo. Et avez-vous enfin trouvé ce démon ?

Zack (très surpris qu'elle sache pour le démon) : Ah, tu…hum…tu es au courant ?

Piper (de plus en plus inquiète) : Léo, enfin, c'est toi qui m'en a parlé plusieurs fois. Tu te rappelles, quand même ? 

Elle touche son front pour voir s'il n'a pas de température.

Piper : Tu dois vraiment être malade ; Tu devrais aller te reposer dans ma chambre, je viendrais te voir quand j'aurais fini, et je pourrais enfin m'occuper de toi…

Zack : Oui, tu as raison, je vais me reposer un peu, et ça ira mieux après…

Piper : Bon, j'ai besoin d'aller faire quelques courses encore. Mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. S'il y a le moindre problème, Prue et Phoebe sont dans leurs chambres.

Zack : D'accord.

Piper : Prends bien soin de toi mon chéri…

Zack (avec un signe d'au-revoir de la main) : A tout à l'heure…

Piper sort. Zack fait le tour de la cuisine, puis du salon, etc, pour prendre ses repères dans la maison, et se sentir aussi à l'aise ici que Léo lui-même. Il se décide enfin à rendre une petite visite à Prue et Phoebe, qui sont chacune dans leur chambre : il se télétransporte avec le pouvoir de Léo dans la chambre de Phoebe. Celle ci est assise sur son lit, le dos à la porte, et consulte le livre des ombres. Elle essaie de faire de nouvelles formules. Elle n'a absolument pas entendu Zack s'approcher. Il est maintenant juste derrière elle. En tant que démon, il devrait sauter sur l'occasion pour la tuer. Mais, sûr de lui, il se dit qu'il aura bien d'autres occasions de le faire, puisqu'il est dans la peau de Léo ; là, il veut juste faire plus ample connaissance…Il a toujours rêvé de sortir avec une sorcière. Il approche doucement sa bouche de l'oreille de Phoebe, et lui susurre un "bonjour Phoebe" d'une voix mielleuse et sensuelle. La réaction de Phoebe est immédiate : elle sursaute un grand coup, lâchant le livre des ombres et toutes ses feuilles de formules.

Phoebe (un peu fâchée, mais surtout très étonnée) : Léo ?

Zack : Je suis désolé…

Phoebe : Tu m'as fait peur. Et tu aurais pu frapper avant d'entrer… C'est vrai, quoi, j'aurais pu être en petite tenue…

Zack (à voix basse) J'aurais préféré…

Il se tient face à elle, et commence à la déshabiller du regard, ce que Phoebe remarque tout de suite.

Phoebe (un peu amusée) : Ben, Léo, faut plus se gêner.

Comme Zack continue à la regarder, elle devient vite très mal à l'aise.

Phoebe : Hum…Piper n'est pas là ?

Zack : Elle est partie faire quelques courses. Elle en a pour une demi-heure au moins…

Zack se rapproche de Phoebe. Elle recule, un peu effrayée, mais finit par être coincée contre un mur. Ca ne l'amuse plus du tout. Zack est maintenant collé à elle, et elle peut sentir sa respiration dans son cou. Il commence à l'embrasser dans le cou. De la part d'un autre garçon, elle aurait adoré cette délicate attention, mais venant de Léo, elle trouve la chose très gênante. Elle réussit à se dégager de ses bras, et se recule de lui.

Phoebe : Enfin, Léo, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Zack revient à la réalité. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il doit absolument se conduire comme s'il était Léo. Et Léo n'a sûrement pas de fantasmes de ce genre sur ses futures belles-sœurs. "Allons, reprends-toi, se dit-il à lui-même, elle ne doit se douter de rien !"

Zack : Excuse-moi, Phoebe, je suis désolé…(souriant, un peu mal à l'aise) Un moment d'égarement…Bon, je vais retourner en bas, Piper doit être revenue maintenant. 

Sur ce il sort. Phoebe est encore sous l'effet de la surprise. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Léo puisse faire une chose pareille.

Piper n'est pas rentrée. Zack sait très bien qu'elle en a encore pour un moment. Il est déçu que Phoebe n'ait pas cédé à ses avances. Mais après tout, Prue est tout aussi attirante, et bien qu'elle soit plus méfiante, il se décide quand même à tenter le coup… 

Il arrive sans prévenir dans la chambre de Prue. Elle sort à peine de la douche et ne porte qu'une serviette de bain blanche enroulée autour d'elle. Il est ravi de ce spectacle. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit de sa présence, Prue sursaute de peur. 

Prue : Léo, tu pourrais frapper enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Zack (obnubilé par la tenue de Prue, les yeux rivés sur son décolleté) : Euh…

Prue (se rend compte de ce qu'il regarde) : Léo ! (elle est outrée) Sors d'ici tout de suite… 

Zack : D'accord, d'accord, ne t'énerves pas. Je suis désolé, vraiment.

Il sort. "Non mais quel goujat !" pense Prue. 

Zack est frustré de n'avoir réussi à séduire aucune des sœurs de Piper. Et comme il a fait connaissance avec elles, leurs habitudes, et leur maison, il retourne voir son supérieur, Athors.

Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Zack et Léo étaient très proches, et ils avaient développé grâce à leur gémellité une force toute particulière et très personnelle, ce qui en faisait des âmes puissantes et très recherchées par les forces, du bien comme du mal. Le fait qu'ils soient morts en même temps a augmenté leur énergie transcendentale qui était déjà supérieure à la normale. Ainsi, les forces du bien et du mal voulaient toutes deux Léo et Zack dans leur confrérie. Mais le bien n'a pu sauver que Léo, et c'est le mal qui s'est emparé le premier de Zack, sans que les jumeaux ne se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit.

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Zack se rend donc chez Athors. Celui-ci est un démon relativement puissant, en relation directe avec la source. Il est chargé par la source de former des démons et de les rendre plus puissants pour qu'ils montent en grade dans la hiérarchie démoniaque, afin de remplacer ceux qui se font tuer chaque jour par des bons sorciers et des bonnes sorcières. C'est un démon formateur très réputé, et c'est lui qui a formé de nombreux démons que les sœurs ont dû vaincre depuis qu'elles ont leurs pouvoirs. Il vit sur terre, dans une petite horlogerie miteuse qui lui sert de quartier général.

Zack arrive auprès de Athors pour lui faire un petit compte rendu.

Zack : Ca y est, je vais passer à l'action. Dès que Piper sera revenue, je pourrais les tuer toutes les trois et ainsi monter en grade, en obtenant leurs pouvoirs. 

Athors : Tu sais comment il faut faire : Pour valider ta mission et monter au niveau supérieur, tu dois les tuer en leur plantant un couteau dans le cœur. Méfie-toi, ce sont de redoutables sorcières. Tu aurais peut être dû choisir des sorcières plus faibles.

Zack : Non, ça va être l'occasion pour moi de prouver ce dont je suis capable. Ca va être du gâteau, avec les pouvoirs de Léo.

Athors (sceptique) : Tu aurais mieux fait de le tuer, celui-là. Il risque de se réveiller.

Zack (confiant) : Mais non, sans ses pouvoirs il ne peut rien faire…(il marque une pause) C'est tout de même mon frère, je ne pouvais pas le tuer sans raisons.

Athors : Bon sang, tu es un démon, tu ne devrais plus faire dans le sentiment. Tu ne devrais pas voir Léo comme ton frère mais comme un EDL potentiellement dangereux…

Zack : Eh bien je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas encore un démon parfait…

Athors : Je m'en suis aperçu. Ca fait un moment que j'essaie de t'enseigner le mal, mais tu y mets si peu du tiens…Ton statut de jumeau et ton âme puissante auraient dû accélérer le processus et te rendre surpuissant en quelques années. Au lieu de cela, tu es sous mes ordres depuis que je t'ai recueilli de la guerre, et à cause de tes rêveries, de tes sentiments humains que tu as eus tellement de mal à perdre, nous en sommes encore à un stade semi-débutant. Cette mission va être l'occasion de prouver ce que tu vaux vraiment, Zack.

Zack : Ne vous en faites pas. Dès ce soir, elles seront mortes, et je serais en possession de leurs pouvoirs.

Ses yeux scintillent, et il disparaît d'un seul coup.

Pendant ce temps, Piper est rentrée avec toutes ses courses. Elle appelle ses sœurs et Léo pour qu'ils viennent l'aider à ranger tout. Prue et Phoebe descendent. Pas de Léo à l'horizon. "Bah, ils ont dû le rappeler" pense Piper. Phoebe et Prue se sont concertées sur les agissements de Léo, et ont décidé d'en parler à Piper. Phoebe se lance la première.

Phoebe : Dis, Piper, tu n'as pas trouvé que Léo avait un comportement étrange, ces jours-ci ?

Piper : Non, pas vraiment. Il est seulement un peu malade. Ses gardes l'épuisent. Mais pourquoi cette question ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec Léo ?

Phoebe (cherche ses mots, balbutie) : Eh, euh…en fait…

Piper : Vous, vous me cachez quelque chose. Que se passe t il avec Léo ? Il vous a dit quelque chose, c'est ça ?

Prue : Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'il nous a dit…

Phoebe : C'est plutôt ce qu'il nous a fait.

Piper (inquiète) : Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ?

Phoebe : Il a essayé de me draguer.

Prue : Et il est entré dans ma chambre sans prévenir alors que je sortais de la douche.

Piper (sourit nerveusement) : Vous vous faites des idées. Vous connaissez Léo, enfin, c'est pas son genre.

Prue : Oui, on sait. C'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence, mais…

Phoebe : Méfie-toi quand même.

Piper ne dit plus rien mais encaisse le choc. Elle ne croit pas Léo capable d'une telle chose. Il doit y avoir une explication à tout cela, et elle est persuadée que Léo la lui donnera dès son retour.

Phoebe : Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois aller à la bibliothèque ! A force de chercher des formules et des potions nouvelles dans le livre des ombres, je me suis mise en retard dans les révisions pour mon examen…

Prue lui tend une lettre : Tiens, tu pourras mettre ça à la poste en passant ?

Phoebe : Oui, si tu veux.

Prue : T'oublies pas de la poster, c'est pour un client très important, et j'ai déjà du retard.

Phoebe : Oui, Prue, ne t'inquiètes pas ! 

Prue : Tu prends la voiture ?

Phoebe : Non, c'est pas loin, j'y vais à pied. Bon, je ne rentrerais pas avant la tombée de la nuit.

Piper : Alors bon courage !

Phoebe : Merci, je sens que je vais en avoir besoin.

Et Phoebe quitte la maison. Prue et Piper sont seules. Elles commencent à parler du démon que les EDL recherchent.

Piper : Je me demande s'il existe réellement.

Prue : Qui ?

Piper : Ce démon. Léo et les autres EDL sont sur le qui-vive depuis près d'une semaine. Ca a l'air d'être un démon puissant, mais on l'a pas encore vu pointer le bout de son nez. C'est pas normal.

Prue : Oui, c'est vraiment bizarre. Rien d'anormal ne s'est produit dans la ville ; pas de faits inexpliqués, ni de crimes…

Piper : Non, vraiment aucune trace de lui.

Prue : C'est sans doute une ruse du démon pour pouvoir attaquer quand on ne s'y attend plus ! 

Piper : Ah, tu crois ? Moi, je me demande si ce n'est pas les supérieurs de Léo qui nous testent avant le mariage.

Prue (pas convaincue) : …possible.

A ce moment, Zack apparaît. 

Piper (enthousiaste) : Ah, mon chéri, tu es là !

Zack : Oui, désolé pour tout à l'heure, mais ils m'ont rappelé. Phoebe n'est pas là ?

Piper : Elle est à la bibliothèque pour l'après-midi. 

Zack : Ah…

Piper (se remémorant ce que ses sœurs lui ont dit) : Mais dis-moi, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire…

Zack (mal à l'aise, il sent qu'elle doute de lui) : Euh…Ah oui, je voulais te demander si tu attendais quelqu'un au P3 aujourd'hui ?

Piper (très surprise) : Euh…Non, personne.

Zack : Parce qu'il me semble avoir aperçu un type en costume devant le club.

Piper : Mon Dieu ! C'est l'inspecteur que j'attendais pour demain. J'ai dû me tromper, et c'est aujourd'hui qu'il vient… Bon, je file, j'en ai pas pour longtemps… (elle embrasse Zack) A tout à l'heure, Léo ! Et ne te sauves pas, cette fois.

Zack : Promis !

Piper s'en va. Prue est très mal à l'aise de se retrouver seule avec Léo. Elle s'installe devant la télé, mais le surveille d'un œil. Zack doit maintenant agir vite, avant qu'elles ne découvrent la supercherie. Il établit un plan : Il s'attaquera à Prue par surprise, puis à Piper dès qu'elle reviendra, et enfin à Phoebe, lorsqu'elle rentrera de la bibliothèque. Avec ce plan, il est persuadé qu'elles ne pourront pas lui échapper, et que dès ce soir il aura leur pouvoir et pourra enfin monter en grade…

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Pendant ce temps, à la bibliothèque, Phoebe révise au milieu d'une montagne de bouquins de psychologie. Ca fait quelques heures qu'elle est là, et elle commence vraiment à en avoir marre de toutes les théories freudiennes. Elle s'accorde une pause et fouille dans son sac, espérant y trouver quelque chose à manger. Mais au lieu de ça, elle en sort la lettre de Prue, qu'elle a oublié de poster. "C'est pas vrai ! se dit-elle, Prue va me tuer si elle sait que je ne l'ai pas postée !". Elle saisit la lettre à pleines mains, et voit soudain une prémonition : Prue est sur le point de se faire tuer par un homme dont elle n'arrive pas à voir le visage. En un clin d'œil, elle remballe toutes ses affaires, et court à toutes jambes en direction de la maison. "Oh, mais pourquoi j'ai pas pris la voiture" n'arrête-t-elle pas de se dire. Sur le chemin, elle rencontre Piper, en voiture, qui s'arrête. Phoebe monte, explique en vitesse la situation à Piper qui démarre en trombe en direction de la maison.

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Au manoir, la tension monte. Prue est de moins en moins rassurée. Zack propose gentiment de lui faire un café, où un thé pour la détendre. Elle refuse poliment toutes ces offres, ayant bien trop peur qu'il l'empoisonne. Il s'en va dans la cuisine, laissant Prue croire qu'il va se faire un café pour lui-même, et il s'empare d'un couteau. Prue est bien trop méfiante à son goût, il faut qu'il se débarrasse d'elle avant qu'elle fasse foirer tout son plan. Il revient dans le salon, tentant de cacher le couteau derrière son dos et de paraître le plus naturel possible, mais elle a remarqué cette lueur démoniaque dans ses yeux. Elle se tient droite, debout, devant lui. Elle a repéré son manège, et voit le couteau derrière lui. Alors elle décide de passer à l'action avant lui, et elle essaie de l'envoyer balader avec son pouvoir, mais il disparaît à ce moment là, et réapparaît immédiatement après quelques mètres plus loin. Elle court jusqu'à l'escalier, mais il lui envoie une boule de feu qui la touche. Prue s'écroule par terre. Il arrive près d'elle, le couteau en main.

Zack : N'essaie pas de te défendre, sorcière. Tu ne peux rien contre moi, j'ai les pouvoirs des EDL. Ton cœur sera bientôt à moi, tout comme celui de tes sœurs, et je pourrais enfin prendre du galon chez les démons. Alors sorcière, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? 

Prue : Léo, arrêtes, je t'en prie…

Zack (content qu'elle le prenne toujours pour Léo) : C'est trop tard… Et maintenant, fini de rire. Athors va être drôlement content…  


  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤* 

Pendant ce temps, au cœur de San Francisco, Léo, le vrai, s'est réveillé. Il est très fatigué, a du mal à marcher, et surtout se retrouve sans aucun pouvoir. Mais Léo connaît bien les démons, et il sait ce qu'il faut faire pour reprendre ses pouvoirs : réussir à inverser le mécanisme de transfert, c'est-à-dire concentrer toute son énergie pour entrer en contact télépathique avec Zack, et donc reprendre ses pouvoirs simplement par la force mentale. Cependant Léo est affaibli, et il ne sait pas s'il pourra aller jusqu'au bout de cette manœuvre télépathique. Mais qu'importe ! Il est peut-être déjà trop tard, et il doit tenter le tout pour le tout. Il se concentre du mieux qu'il peut, du fond de son entrepôt désaffecté, et tente de récupérer ses pouvoirs.

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤* 

Zack brandit maintenant son couteau au-dessus de Prue. C'est exactement comme dans la prémonition de Phoebe. Prue est désespérée, elle n'attend plus qu'un miracle. Le couteau n'est plus qu'a quelques centimètres de sa peau, mais d'un coup Zack est pris d'un affreux mal de tête. C'est à cause de Léo qui essaie de récupérer ses pouvoirs. Zack serre ses mains contre sa tête et gémit de douleur, tellement il a mal.

Zack : Aaargh…Léo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Prue est très surprise, et comprend à cet instant que ce n'est pas le vrai Léo. Elle profite de cet instant pour se reculer de Zack qui, tordu de douleur, ne fait plus attention à elle. La manœuvre télépathique est longue, car Léo, épuisé, reprends un à un tous ses pouvoirs. Prue se tient debout, à coté de Zack qui hurle et se roule par terre. Au bout de quelques instants, le véritable Léo apparaît dans le salon, à terre et à bout de forces.

A cet instant Piper et Phoebe arrivent. Elles sont très étonnées de voir 2 Léo.

Prue (montrant Zack du doigt) : Piper, vite, fige-le !

Mais Zack a été plus rapide et leur a envoyé des boules de feu. Touchées toutes les deux, Piper et Phoebe tombent. Il en profite pour sortir en vitesse. Prue veut le rattraper, mais il est déjà trop loin. Piper et Phoebe se relèvent, et courent vers Léo.

Piper : Léo, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

Léo (se relève) : Non, ça va, juste un peu fatigué…

Phoebe : Léo, qui était-ce, on aurait dit ton sosie…

Léo : C'était Zack…mon frère jumeau.

Les trois sœurs se regardent, interloquées.

Piper : Mais enfin, Léo, tu n'as pas de frère ! Si…?

Léo : Si, Piper.

Prue : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

Léo : C'est un démon. Il veut vous tuer pour vos pouvoirs, mais surtout pour monter en grade chez les démons.

Piper (encore sous le choc de la révélation) : Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton frère…

Léo : Je sais, Piper, j'aurais dû. Quand on était vivant, Zack et moi étions très proches. On était ensemble à la guerre, en 17, et on est mort ensemble. J'ai été recueilli par les EDL, et lui par les forces du mal. Mais je ne le savais pas. J'ai toujours cru qu'il était mort, et je voulais éviter d'en parler pour ne pas rouvrir de vieilles blessures. C'est uniquement pour cela que je ne t'ai jamais rien dit.

Piper : Excuses moi, je ne savais pas. Je suis désolée que vous vous soyez séparés comme ça.

Léo : Et il n'était pas comme ça avant. C'était un type bien…

Phoebe : On s'en doute, Léo. Mais aujourd'hui il veut nous tuer, et tu sais que le seul moyen pour nous d'éviter ça… 

Léo : C'est de le tuer, je sais. Mais il le faut, et vous devez le faire.

Piper : Oui, seulement il est parti, et on ne sait même pas où le chercher.

Prue : Attendez…Tout à l'heure, il a parlé d'un certain Athors. Ca avait l'air d'être son chef. Ca vaut peut-être le coup d'aller voir dans le livre des ombres !

Phoebe : Tu as raison, je vais voir ce que je trouve sur lui.

Phoebe monte et redescend quelques minutes plus tard, avec le livre.

Phoebe : Je crois que j'ai trouvé notre démon… Ecoutez ça : "Athors, démon formateur chargé par la source de former toute la future élite démoniaque. Il est installé comme horloger à San Francisco, ce qui lui sert de couverture. C'est un démon très méfiant qui doute de tout le monde, sauf de ses protégés. Le seul moyen de le tuer est de lui enfoncer un couteau dans le cœur, tout en récitant la formule ci-dessous"…Eh ben, ça promets !

Piper : Bon, mais ça nous dit pas comment on va pouvoir l'approcher sans qu'il se méfie de nous…

Prue (Elle réfléchit, puis une idée lui vient) : Mais si… Léo, tu vas devoir nous aider…

Léo : Oui, je vois où tu veux en venir.

Phoebe (un peu agacée) : Ca vous dérangerait d'expliquer un peu les choses, parce que nous on est perdues ! (Piper acquiesce)

Prue : Eh bien, puisque les seules personnes dont il ne se méfie pas sont ses élèves, il faut que Léo se fasse passer pour Zack, et qu'il lui plante le couteau dans le cœur, pendant que nous on récitera la formule.

Léo : Oui, c'est peut-être votre seule chance…

Piper : Mais tu n'es pas en état, enfin !

Léo : Piper, je vais très bien. Un EDL, ça récupère vite, tu sais…

Piper : Très bien… Mais Zack n'a plus tes pouvoirs, et le temps qu'il retourne chez Athors, ça nous laisse à peine quelques minutes. Tu pourrais peut-être…nous télétransporter avec toi, pour gagner du temps !

Phoebe (excitée à l'idée d'être télétransportée) : Oh, oui, Léo, tu pourrais faire ça pour nous…

Léo : Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit, mais est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

Piper (avec un grand sourire) : Pas vraiment !

Léo : Alors allons-y ! Je suppose qu'"ils" me pardonneront cet écart de conduite…

Léo et les 3 sœurs se serrent les uns contre les autres, et disparaissent d'un coup. Ils réapparaissent tous les quatre près de l'horlogerie d'Athors. Pour ne pas que ce dernier soupçonne quoi que ce soit, Léo demande aux filles de rester dehors jusqu'à ce qu'il ait enfoncé le couteau dans le cœur d'Athors. Ensuite, elles pourront entrer et réciter la formule.

Léo entre donc seul dans le repaire d'Athors. Celui-ci est derrière son comptoir. Léo s'approche tranquillement, couteau en main. Prue, Piper et Phoebe l'observent discrètement de la fenêtre du dehors.

Athors (méfiant) : Zack, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as déjà tué les sorcières ?

Léo (se prenant au jeu pour gagner la confiance d'Athors) : Non, pas vraiment. Je crois qu'elles se doutent de quelque chose… Je vais arrêter.

Athors : Tu ne peux pas échouer. Je t'ai tout appris, c'est pas dur quand même : Tu les plantes au cœur l'une après l'autre. Et tu leur envoie des boules de feu pour les calmer si elles tentent de résister…

Zack (jouant nerveusement avec le couteau) : Non, j'ai pas la force, Athors…J'abandonne, et c'est mon dernier mot.

Athors (s'approche de Léo et le tiens par l'épaule) : Mais on est pas chez Foucault ici ! T'as pas de jokers, là. Tu les tues ou tu te fais virer de la confrérie des démons, c'est clair ? Alors tu vas y retourner, et me les tuer toutes les trois, compris… Faut qu'elles y restent !

A ces mots, et d'un coup ultra rapide, Léo plante le couteau dans le cœur d'Athors, qui n'a pas le temps de réagir. Il tombe à genoux, la main posée près du couteau, sur sa chemise déjà couverte de sang.

Athors : Zack…Traître…

Léo : Non, Athors, moi c'est Léo…

Sur ce les filles entrent en courant, la formule à la main.

Athors (un peu surpris) : Les sorcières…c'est un complot…

Phoebe : On peut voir ça comme ça !

Prue : Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer la puissance Halliwell

Piper : Mais tu aurais dû y penser avant…

Léo : Allez-y maintenant !

A ce moment, Zack arrive, essouflé. En voyant Athors à terre, un couteau dans le cœur, il se jette sur Léo, et, à terre, commence à se battre avec lui.

Zack (entre deux coups de poing) : Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Léo. Uniquement de ta faute, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais…

Léo (aux filles) : Dépêchez-vous, la formule…

Toutes les trois : 

" Que notre terre soit purifiée, 

De ce démon abominable, 

Que toutes ses peines soient effacées, 

De notre monde si honorable

Et que les âmes des protégés,

Loin de son savoir effroyable,

Retrouvent enfin la liberté"

A cet instant, Athors et Zack se mettent à hurler de douleur. Leurs corps commencent à se déformer, et Athors disparaît en premier, dans un nuage de fumée grise. Zack est toujours là. Son corps et son esprit se divisent ; son corps disparaît également dans un nuage de fumée, mais son fantôme reste, flottant dans la pièce dans une semi-blancheur. Léo se relève, aidé de Piper.

Zack : Léo, je suis désolé…

Léo (relève la tête d'un coup et réalise que c'est le vrai Zack, celui d'avant les démons) : Zack…

Zack : Pardonne-moi, pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, ce que je vous ai fait.

Léo : Je savais bien que ce n'était pas toi, et je ne t'en veux pas.

Zack : Et merci d'avoir libéré mon âme de l'emprise démoniaque. C'est tout ce que j'attendais…

Un rayon de lumière blanche apparaît au-dessus de Zack.

Zack : Je dois y aller, Léo. Je suis enfin mort ; (il sourit) le paradis attend son premier démon, faut pas que je les fasse attendre quand même !

Léo fait oui de la tête avec un pincement au cœur. Il a enfin retrouvé le vrai Zack. Léo essaie de serrer son frère dans ses bras, mais il passe au travers du fantôme. Ils sourient tous les deux.

Zack : Je serai toujours là, tu sais. Et puis de là-haut, il paraît qu'on voit tout…

Léo : J'essaierai de venir de temps à autres, si les EDL me le permettent.

Zack : D'accord… Mais promets-moi de continuer à faire le bien, Léo. Et prends bien soin de Piper.

Léo : Oui…

Puis la lumière blanche s'intensifie, et pour une fois ce n'est pas Léo qui disparaît, mais Zack. Léo se retrouve face au vide, des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Mais il est heureux ; heureux d'avoir retrouvé son frère, heureux de l'avoir rendu libre, heureux de le savoir maintenant heureux…

*¤* FIN *¤*

*¤* please review *¤*


End file.
